


Proud to Be a Slytherin

by DracozHolmies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracozHolmies/pseuds/DracozHolmies
Summary: In 12 Grimmauld Place there are two boys who are fighting the biggest battle they have ever had to go through. They are fighting against themselves. After the war ended there were many lives lost and the wizarding world was in ruins. This effected all the families who lost loved ones and this in particular effected a seventeen year old Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Growing up in Hogwarts as best friends they look to each other for comfort, but what if that is not enough to appease everything they have gone through? Being on opposite ends of the war not only caused Harry to experience loss, but Draco as well. This ensues Draco to self-destruct and feel guilty for everything he’s done. It is up to Harry to try and put Draco back together again.





	Proud to Be a Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This oneshot I made spontaneously and I felt that, after the first story, it deserved an ending. Albeit quite a bit late, but I am not a writer whatsoever. So if there are mistakes I do apologize. I literally wrote this and published it without truly editing it. So if you guys have suggestions as to how I can fix some things or add more to it where you think there could be more added please let me know! Thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoy it!

“It never ends, Harry.”

His voice sounds so desolate, so hopeless. My mind is reeling to figure out what to say to him. There is nothing that I could do to comfort him because I feel exactly what he is feeling too. 

“I’m sorry, Draco. I’m so--” My voice broke. I can’t hide what I’ve been trying to hold in. This never ending feeling of my chest caving in and the tears stinging my eyes adds to my agony.

As I stare at my best friend cry and begin to sob deeply over the long dining table as I lose my self control. Each tear brings me further into what I have been trying to crawl out of ever since the war ended.

“Draco. Please Draco don’t cry, it’s going to be o--”

“It will never be okay, Harry! Nothing will ever be okay!” Draco stands and furiously rubs his face to wipe away his tears. His breathing becomes ragged and his mouth is in a permanent, angry grimace. 

I stand and immediately wrap my arms around him. I can feel his body shaking and hear the sobs he is trying to hold in.

“You have to let it go. You can’t keep doing this to yourself,” I beg into his ear.

“But it’s my fault, Harry. It’s my fault they’re dead,” Draco sobs, “if I hadn’t been weak--if only I was stronger-- they would be alive.”

His sobs become stronger which causes his body to shake even harder. My hold on him tightens as I wish to take all his pain away.

“You didn’t know that this would happen. You couldn’t have known that that’s what Voldemort was going to do.”

“I should have known--”

“We had a plan--”

“But look what happened because of it!” 

Draco pushes me off of him and begins to pace alongside the table. Tears stain his face making it look even more pale.

Although he hates it, he’s always been a beautiful crier.

I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts and watch as Draco’s pacing becomes more persistent.

I step into his path and grab his face, “Please stop putting that on yourself! This is not your fault, Draco. They wouldn’t want you torturing yourself over something you couldn’t control.”

“How can I forgive myself for killing my parents?”

The room goes eerily quiet. The atmosphere grows heavy with these words and the air grows cold.

This is the first time he’s ever said it outloud to me. The day this happened he wrote me a short letter detailing what happened to his parents. How gruesome they perished at the hand of that evil and corrupt wizard. Voldemort.

“You did not kill them, he did.”

His lips quiver and his eyes begin to turn red from the amount of tears pouring out of them. My heart breaks even further seeing this and tears spill over onto my cheeks. 

I hug him again to try and help him not fall apart in front of me. I have been trying for months to try and help him pull all the broken pieces back together, but they continue to remain broken. The end of the war was one of the hardest victories to live through. Countless lives were lost and the wizarding world would forever be scarred by what happened. Draco and I, as well as many other families, have experienced personal losses. Moony, Tonks, and Fred were just a few of whom were killed in the war. Draco’s losses were of a different nature; a more cruel and agonizing nature.

“Does it ever end, Harry?”

I thought about what to say. Does it ever truly end? No, I don’t believe so. How can someone ever get over the deaths of people so close to them?

“No, Draco,” I tighten my arms, “I can’t say it does. But time and being around people who love you can help, I promise you.”

“Who could possibly love a monster like me? All the things I did and things I knew that would happen but did nothing to stop them make me a monster.” He said the word with such self-loathing and hatred.

I pull away and grab his shoulders, “You are not a monster!”

My breathing quickens as I become angry. Why would he think of himself as a monster? He is nothing close to what a true monster is and I should know because I had to kill one a few months ago.

Draco shoves my arms off of him, “Yes I am, Harry! Don’t you understand that what I did caused something that would forever affect my life? What I did caused other people to die and suffer! To destroy families and the lives of other people!”

His frame was vibrating from the anger emitting from within himself. His eyes no longer look sad, but irate. He clenches his fists at his sides to restrain himself from hitting something--or himself. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn’t your fault?” I flex my hands as my magic thrums within my veins from my heightened emotions.

You need to relax Harry. You need to calm down so you can help him relax. You need to get it through his head that he is not to blame.

“How is it not? Ever secret I kept I kept out of fear! I should have been brave like you and told you everything that was going to happen, but I didn’t! I am a coward and a liar. With all the destruction I have done I am no better than Voldemort!”

The vase at the window shattered, the flowers inside erupted and scattered around the kitchen. The glasses at the table cracked apart with a loud snap and the lights began to flicker violently.

“You. Are. Not. Like. That. Monster.”

Each word was a growl out of my mouth. My magic was sizzling and coating my body like a layer of skin. I grind my teeth together as I try--and fail--to regain my self control. I have never experienced this level of animosity in my life. Not even when I battled with Voldemort did I feel so angry and hurt at the same time. 

“Yes I am, Harry!” Draco continues to persist, only slightly flinching at destruction around him. 

“No you are not and you want to know why?”

“Why then?” He crosses his arms defiantly, although there is slight fear in his eyes. 

“Because I love you!”

Draco’s face goes blank and his arms fall at his sides. 

Finally. I have finally said what I’ve been wanting to say for years. Hiding this emotion from him was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. Each day I wanted to confess my feelings and each day I talked myself out of it, but now it has finally happened. 

As Draco’s face remains blank a sudden wave of fear crashes over me.

Oh Merlin, what have I done? What if he hates me now, what if he wants nothing to do with me anymore? Merlin please don’t hate me Draco, I would not know what to do without you.

I hold my breath in anticipation and fear of his reaction. 

He continues to stare at me of what felt like an eternity before saying, “What?”

The air in my lungs immediately escapes my body at his tone of disbelief.

“I said,” in a very airy voice, “I love you, Draco.”

“No, no you don’t,” he shakes his head and turns his head away from me.

I feel like I got punched in the chest from the denial. I step towards him and turn his face towards me.

“How could you say that?”

“Because how could you possibly love someone like me?”

“I don’t love somebody like you, I love you, Draco. And I have ever since we met at our first year at Hogwarts.”

His face turns to shock and disbelief at this revelation.

“What? But we just met! How did you love me then? I was the most obnoxious child in the entire year,” Draco’s face winces at the memories of him being the biggest prat in our first year. 

I chuckle, “I loved you then because you were the first friend I made who didn’t want me for my scar. You just wanted a friend.”

Draco’s face falls and he slowly pulls away from me. I felt slightly cold at the sudden loss.

“Oh. So you only love me as your first friend then? I see,” he slowly turns his body away from mine. He begins to rub his hand over his eyes as if to conceal fallen tears.

“What? No you idiot! I love you like I am in love with you! I’ve been in love with you since we were eleven years old,” I pull his body up against mine and stare into his cool gray eyes.

“I have and will always love you, Draco Malfoy.”

Tears begin to fall from his eyes, yet there is a smile on his face. A smile that is radiant and makes me smile in return. 

“It took you long enough,” he huffed.

This turned my smile into a confused frown, “What do you mean it took me long enough?”

That familiar smirk appeared on his face as he puts his arms over my shoulder, “I’ve known you’ve felt something for me ever since our fourth year.”

I felt my face go blank as I continue to be confused, “How could you have known?”

“Well,” his smirk deepened, “let’s just say that when you almost kissed me before your tournament with the dragon was what gave me the curiosity as to what your feelings for me may be.”

“I--what--no--I did not almost kiss you,” I can feel the heat from my cheeks as the blush creeped up my neck.

“Oh, so when you leaned forward and last minute hugged me instead that is not your definition of an almost kiss?”

Oh he’s just gloating now.

As I think this my cheeks become warmer. There is no use arguing with him as he is a Malfoy.

“Yes,” I sigh in resignation, “I did want to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react.”

“Like this,” Draco pulls me in and presses his soft red lips against mine.

A feeling of euphoria comes over me. My mind has stopped all thoughts and my heart is beating erratically in my chest. This is what I’ve wanted for years and now I finally have it.

We kiss each other softly and caress the others face. There is no space between our bodies and I grasp his waist as my feelings becomes stronger and my movements more urgent. 

I don’t ever want this to end.

As we pull away we gasp for air and continue to hold onto each other. 

“I’ve wanted that--for years--you have no idea--how much,” I gasp between intakes of air.

“Oh, I have--a feeling I can relate,” he gasps back.

I smile and pull him towards me. I wrap my arms around him and hug him like it’s the first time I’ve seen him in years.

“Uh, I think you forgot something,” I say into his ear.

“Oh? And what might that be?”

I pull back, “there are three words that I think you need to confess to me,” I smirk as I look at his sudden shy appearance.

“I love you, Harry.”

I gently bring his face closer to mine, “I love you too,” I say as I kiss him once more.

My life has finally regained meaning again. I am no longer the Boy-Who-Lived, I am the boy who saved the world from terror, who destroyed Voldemort, and brought peace back into the wizarding world. I can now look at those titles without feeling pain or sadness. I now feel proud with all the things I have done and people I have saved. Most importantly, I saved Draco from a fate that would have ended his life and taken him out of mine. I would never take back what I did to save him and I would never regret that day in Flourish and Blott’s Bookshop. I am so grateful that I met him and can now build a life with Draco. I will always thank the Sorting Hat for that fateful day. I am happy and proud that I, Harry Potter, became a Slytherin.


End file.
